moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Telsey Sassgear
Telsey Electro Lexitorque Sassgear is a Gnome crossdresser, model and a mercenary with expertise in martial arts. He is a socialite and is often found in or outside taverns, conversing. Telsey has been involved briefly in conflicts and wars, but he is not considered an official soldier. He became the first male gnome to be awarded the title of Miss Gnomeregan in 397 G.C. (30 L.C.) Appearance Telsey stands at approx. 3'0", weighing around 50 pounds. He has a curvy build. His E cup silicone forms are consistently attached to his chest, giving the appearance of breasts. However, his posterior is naturally wider than average. Telsey's nose is femininely shaped, standing below his bright, wide eyes. His eyebrows are thin and black, to match his jet black pigtails. He has a copious amount of dark makeup. His casual and dress outfits are often primarily white or black in color. However, his motor gear is blue and gold, adorning bronze-tinted sunglasses. Personality The sassy and smug gnome is flirtatious and risqué. He is extremely comical, but not goofy. Telsey can be described as "unfiltered". However, he is also quite emotional. He has a temper and is very defensive about his friends and his race. Background (WIP) Childhood A Loud House (Age 0-4) (Y-14 to Y-10 before First War) Telsey Fizzlefly+Lexitorque was born to Kazbo Fizzlefly I and Ferry Lexitorque on February 22nd, 353 G.C. in the wealthy Atlontick District of Gnomeregan. He was born at the esteemed Jill Bopkins Hospital. He was the second child of Kazbo I and Ferry. The unisex name "Telsey" was chosen due to Telsey's feminine appearance. Lettle, age one, was present at the baby shower. She was held in Uncle Lenny's arms. Kazbo Fizzlefly I was a conjurer, specializing in conjuring food and drink for local bars. He was also an engineer, and crafted many of his children's toys. He was a busy gnome, and constantly had to provide for his family through his occupation. He loved to play the stock market, and that money making method kept his family in the Atlontick District for so long. Ferry Lexitorque was a tailor and alchemist. She would often use her concoctions to enhance the quality of her cloth. With Kazbo I always out to work, Ferry consistently ran the household for her children. Over the years, the Fizzlefly household became crowded. The births of Kazbo II, Avrili, and Wesley came within the next three years. The youngest twins: Migi and Pisella, were born the year after. Telsey was now four, Lettle was five. Kazbo II, Avrili, and Wesley were one. And now Migi and Pisella were just born. The stress certainly got to Ferry at times, but she always wanted a lot of kids. [[Third War|''Third War]] ''The Fall of Gnomeregan (Age 38) (Y24) Post-Third War Pursuit of Roguery (Age 40) (Y26 / Dark Times) = [[Cataclysm|''The Great Cataclysm]] ''Miss Gnomeregan (Age 44) (Y30) = [[Alliance-Horde War in Pandaria|''Clearing of the Mists of Pandaria]] ''Way of the Gnome Monk (Age 46) (Y32) = [[War against the Iron Horde|''The War on Draenor]] ''Formation of Telsey's Migration and Vacation Station (Age 48) (Y34) Formation of Telsey's Flotation and Hydration Station (Age 49) (Y35 / Invasion of Tanaan) = [[Third Burning Legion Invasion of Azeroth|''The Legion Has Returned]] ''Breaking the Shore (Age 50) (August 9th, Y35 / Battle of the Broken Shore) Fixing What's Broken (Age 50) (August 30th, Y35 / Broken Isles Campaign) Sleeping on the Tomb (Age 51) (March 28-~July, Y37 / Tomb of Sargeras) Telsey did not do much work for the Armies of Legionfall on the Broken Shore. He preferred to stay in Stormwind, socializing with his peers. Argus Campaign (Age 51) (August 29-~December, Y37 / Argus Campaign) Telsey joined in the fight against the Legion on their homeworld of Argus. On-and-off, he would be deployed to assist in the Argus Campaign, stopping back home to rest and socialize in between. The Sassy Stormwind Socialite (Age 51-52) (?-April Y38) Telsey joined the Stormwind Socialites under Junele Steelbarrow. He was involved in many social gatherings. The Aftermath of Argus Present Day (Age 52) (As of April 29th Y38) Telsey has since quit the Stormwind Socialites, looking for work in an entertainment field. But who knows what awaits Sassgear? Sources and Links Blog(s) telseytorque.tumblr.com (IC Blog) rp-jtig.tumblr.com (Main OOC Blog) Art Smug Telsey - Hypnapomp on Wyrmrest Accord: chimerahearts.tumblr.com Some anime character creator. Gallery Telsey_Treadblade.jpg Telsey Bun - Copy.png Category:Characters Category:Gnome Category:Monks Category:Entertainment Category:Mercenaries Category:Jewelcrafters Category:Enchanters